Through Their Eyes: A Next Generation Fic
by MissBrown22241
Summary: My take on the next generation. Told mostly from Scorpius, Rose, and Albus' POV. Read along and join them in their adventures in friendship, fights, and maybe even love.  R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: My take on the next generation. Told mostly from Scorpius, Rose, and Albus' POV. Read along and join them in their adventures in friendship, fights, and maybe even love.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing some characters from JKR. I only own the plot and my OC's

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

_Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again._

Scorpius couldn't keep from looking around the platform in every direction, trying to take it all in. He still couldn't believe he was finally going to Hogwarts. He stood speechless, looking around at the many families and students milling about, laughing and saying their goodbyes. He ignored his mother, Astoria, who insisted on fussing with his hair, and instead turned his attention to his father, who wasn't paying attention. He noticed him staring at a point some yards away, but couldn't quite see what he was looking at. At last, his father turned to look at him, a crooked small set on his lips. Scorpius tried to smile back.

"What's the matter, son? Nervous?" Draco asked. Scorpius could only nod. Draco kneeled down a bit and placed a hand on his son's blond head. "Don't be," he said. "Everything will be fine."

Finally, Scorpius blurted out the one thing that had been nagging him this whole time. "Do you really care what house I'm in? You're not going to disinherit me if I'm not in Slytherin, are you?"

Draco and Astoria looked surprised for a moment, looking at each other. They then chuckled. "Of course not dear," said Astoria. She pulled her son into a warm hug. "We'd never do that."

"You're mother's right, Scor." Draco kneeled down to his son's level and looked him right in the eye. "Now, I know that back when I was in school, houses and blood purity were all that mattered to me and my family. But, you don't have to be in Slytherin, son. You're a bright boy. You could be in Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor for all I care. I just want you to be the best you can be, and don't let anyone give you grief just because of who your family is. You hear me?" Scorpius nodded and smiled, wrapping his arms around his father's torso in a quick hug. He did the same to his mother, who kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Dad," he said. He and his father began to gather up his trunk and owl, and turned to approach the Hogwarts Express. But not before his mother swooped down to land a good amount of kisses on his cheeks.

"Mum!"

"I'm sorry dear. It's just that," she sniffled a bit, "You know I'm going to miss you." She gave him a watery smile. "Too bad your sister couldn't be here to see you off as well." Scorpius wrinkled his nose a bit at that comment.

His younger sister, Aria, had gotten sick the day before, and was currently being watched by their grandmother. She'd been really upset, saying how she wanted to see what the Hogwarts Express looked like up close and how she was ready to go to Hogwarts now. Their father had told her that she would be able to see it when Scorpius came home for Christmas. Aria hadn't liked that of course, but couldn't do anything about it.

"I doubt she'll miss me," said Scorpius.

"Of course she will," Draco assured. "She'll be writing you letters in about a week's time I'm sure." He chuckled again. He then ruffled his son's hair. "I'll miss you son."

"I'll miss you too Dad. And you too Mum." He hugged them both one final time, then turned towards the train.

"Don't forget to write dear!" He heard his mother shout. He looked back at her and shouted, 'I won't!' before stepping onto the train. He turned to look out the window and waved a final goodbye.

Time for the start of a new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: **Hey there! This is my first official fanfic. I've put alot of thought into this story, but never thought to write it down. (-_-) Well here it is. And yes, I know I added a new character. I just felt like Draco was supposed to have a daughter, ya know? ;)**

**Anyways, please review! I'd really appreciate the feedback. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I just want to say thanks for those of you who put my story on your watch list. Didn't think it would be that fast. :D Anyways here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Rose and Albus stood side by side, watching as their parents faces became smaller, until finally they were too far away to make them out. Rose let out an excited breath. This was it. They were finally going to Hogwarts. She turned to her cousin. "Come on, let's go find a compartment."

"Alright." She waited as Albus collected the cage with his ferret, Bandit, and then proceeded to lead them down the corridor. They finally arrived in a compartment occupied by their cousins Dominique and Roxanne Weasley. Also sitting in the corner of the compartment was another girl, who Rose presumed was a first year too.

"Hey Rose, Al," Dominique and Roxanne said together. Dominique was combing through her long blond hair with a brush, while Roxanne opened up a chocolate frog box. She bit into the head before addressing her two cousins.

"So, you two ready for Hogwarts?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I think so," Albus replied. "I'm just a bit nervous about what house I'm going to be in." Rose glanced at her cousin before reassuring him.

"You'll be in Gryffindor, I'm sure." Albus only shrugged. Rose shook her head at him. He had been worrying about this for the past couple of weeks. She couldn't understand his worries. He was smart and courageous (or at least, she thought so), so she figured the first pick would be Gryffindor, like the rest of their family.

"Don't worry about it, Al. Rose is right, you're definitely going to be in Gryffindor," said Roxanne.

"Yeah. What, you're worried you're going to be in Slytherin or something?" Dominique asked. Rose knew that that was exactly what Albus was worried about. He was her cousin and best friend, she knew him better than most. Aside from his siblings of course.

Albus only shrugged once more, trying to appear nonchalant. "Where's Fred anyway?" he asked Roxanne. She looked up from her newly opened box of sweets, looking around as if just now realizing her twin wasn't there.

"Who knows, he's probably somewhere with James, trying to pull pranks on some unsuspecting first years." Rose only shook her head and laughed. Roxanne and Fred were very similar in personality and looks. They both had tan skin, freckles, reddish brown hair, and tall frames. They also had a bit of a mischievous streak in them, courtesy of, as anyone in the family would say, their father. Roxanne took after her mother Angelina a bit more though, in that she knew when to be serious. But if Fred and James ever convinced her to join in on their fun, everyone knew to steer clear and open doors or boxes with caution.

She glanced over at Albus, who was gazing out of the train window. The scenery had started to change from small little towns to countryside. "You aren't still worrying about what house you're going to be in?" she whispered.

"No. Besides, my dad said that the Hat would let you choose." Rose furrowed her eyebrows. She'd never heard of that before.

"No it won't, it has to choose for you. I've read about it. No one's ever heard about someone choosing which house they wanted to be in."

"Yes, I think it will. My dad said it gave my dad a choice."

Rose wrinkled her nose, "So if I told it I really wanted to be in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, it would put me in that house?"

Albus shrugged. "I suppose so." Rose opened her mouth to comment on that, but a small shriek interrupted her.

Everyone in the compartment turned their head sharply at the noise. The other girl (Rose had completely forgotten she was there), was batting at Al's ferret, who had started digging into her pocket.

"Bandit, no!" Albus quickly grabbed his wriggling pet, holding onto him tight. "Sorry about that. He likes to burrow in peoples clothes." Albus said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. He just scared me, that's all." The girl had brown skin and dark curly hair. She looked about Rose and Albus' age.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Emily Thomas," she replied, smiling shyly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose Weasley. These are my cousins, Albus Potter, Roxanne Weasley and Dominique Weasley." Rose pointed to each person in turn as she introduced them. Emily simply gave them a friendly wave.

"You're a first year?" Dominique asked.

"Yes."

"You'll like Hogwarts. It's really cool. And I know you might be nervous about what some of the older students say, they're just trying to scare you. Once you get used to it, it'll be like your second home."

Emily smiled once again and nodded her understanding. She then turned to Bandit, who was sniffing at her fingers. She reached out to pet him gently. "He's so cute," she said. Rose didn't hear much else of the conversation. She gazed out at the scenery speeding by outside the window, beginning to feel a bit drowsy.

Pretty soon, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I decided to keep Albus' ferret concept from the movie. Figure I could have fun with that. Anyways, I should have the next chapter up soon if my teachers decide to cooperate with me lol. <strong>

**P.S. please excuse any mistakes I make in grammar and dialect. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Never have, never will.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Scorpius maneuvered his way through the many students crowding the train corridors. As he did, he glanced into some of the compartments, most of which were full. He finally happened upon one, which occupied only three people, one boy who looked about his age, and two older students, a boy and a girl. He slid open the compartment door and the younger boy looked up at him. The older students barely noticed him, as they were wrapped up in their own conversation.

Scorpius addressed the younger boy. "Do you mind? Most of the other compartments are full."

"I don't mind, go ahead," the other boy replied. Scorpius quickly sat down across from him. "I'm Devin, Devin Zabini." He held out a hand and Scorpius shook it.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Devin nodded his head and seemed to size up Scorpius, and he did the same. Devin was a relatively tall boy for his age, with brown skin, high cheekbones and dark brown hair. Scorpius sensed an almost haughty air about him.

"Oh, I know you. Well, I know of your father anyway. Our fathers knew each other when they were in school. They were in Slytherin together. They do business together sometimes now." Devin explained.

"Yeah, I think my dad did mention your father once." Scorpius said thoughtfully. He remembered hearing his dad speak about a meeting he had to attend with a certain Zabini. That had been a while ago though, and he hadn't thought it was important.

Scorpius' thoughts were interrupted when Devin began asking him a question. "This is your first year too, then? What house do you think you'll be in?" He asked casually. Scorpius thought about it, about what his father had told him back at the platform. He shrugged.

"Slytherin, I guess. My dad said it didn't really matter which house I'd be in, he just wants me to do well in school." He hesitated towards the end, catching the slight raise of Devin's eyebrows. "…What?"

"Nothing, it's just, I thought your father would want you to be in Slytherin only. I mean, your family has been in Slytherin for years."

Scorpius nodded, understanding what the other boy had meant. "That's true, but my dad said he gave up way of thinking after the war. He says stuff like that isn't as important like he used to think."

"Yeah, my dad says the same thing. He used to be the same way, until he met my mum. She's a half-blood…. I think I'm going to be in Slytherin. My mum thinks I'm going to be in Ravenclaw like she was though." He shrugged. Scorpius turned his head toward the compartment door, only to catch the two older students looking away from him quickly. He cocked an eyebrow, curious as to why they'd be looking at him. The boy, who looked like he was only a bit older than him, was slim, with short light brown hair. He seemed as though he would be tall if he were to stand up. A slight feeling of suspicion came over Scorpius, but he ignored it, feeling that it was unnecessary to say anything to them. They might not have even been talking about him, after all. He heard the witch who brings the trolley approaching, and he and Devin got themselves a few treats to enjoy for the rest of the journey.

XXXX

Rose found herself laughing aloud at her cousins' stories of Hogwarts. About an hour into her nap, James and Fred had barged their way into the compartment, telling Roxanne and Dominique about them performing a trip jinx on a particularly unpleasant Slytherin.

"Fell flat on his face, didn't he?" James had said.

"Sure did! I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life!" Fred had exclaimed.

James and Fred were definitely the most mischievous boys in the family. It was almost as if they were the twins, and not Fred and Roxanne. All three were going into their third year at Hogwarts, and already James and Fred had made names for themselves. Rose had overheard their parents saying how much they and even some of the Hogwarts staff were reminded of their namesakes.

Fred was currently telling the story of a prank they'd pulled the previous year. Dominique and Roxanne were giving them their full attention, while Rose and Albus occupied themselves with a game of wizards' chess. Emily hovered over them with great interest.

"…that old Filch never saw it coming!" James said enthusiastically. Rose shook her head, chuckling at her cousins' antics.

"Was that really necessary?" Albus asked. "He probably thought those were real chocolates. I bet they're his favorite." He barely finished speaking before he broke out in a laugh.

"Now Al, don't go feeling bad for that old weasel." James said to his brother.

"Yeah, you'll understand when you get there. Filch is the worst." said Fred.

Dominique nodded in agreement too. "I'm surprised he still worksthere. My dad said he was working there when _he_ was in school."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah, he has to be old. I don't know why he just won't retire; he doesn't like any of the students at all." Roxanne said.

"The feeling is definitely mutual," Fred mumbled. Rose, Albus and Emily exchanged looks. "Don't worry about him though, he's not the problem."

Rose looked to her cousin expectantly. "A teacher?" she asked.

"Yeah. Professor Ironwood, the Transfiguration teacher."

"Is he like Filch or something?" she asked again.

"Oh no. He's not that bad, just very strict." Roxanne reassured them. She took a glance at her brother and James before adding, "These two think he's so bad because _they_ don't know when to stop goofing off." She smiled a bit at that last part.

"That's not true!" the boys said in unison. Everyone in the compartment laughed at that.

"Don't worry about what these two say. Hogwarts is great! You'll love it once you get used to things." Roxanne sat back in her seat, picked up a box of Every Flavor Beans, and began picking out the tastier looking beans. The others calmed down a bit as well, and Dominique excused herself to go find her brother and sister, Louis and Victoire. As she left, Rose noticed a young boy with blond hair walk by the compartment. He glanced in and spotted Rose for a moment, before being blocked by another boy who led him away. Rose caught herself trying to see where he was going, but stopped herself. She felt as though she had seen him somewhere.

_On the platform. Dad said not to get too friendly with him_, she thought. _I wonder why? _She shrugged off the thought when she heard Roxanne state that they would arrive at Hogwarts soon. Rose looked out the window. Already the sky had begun to darken. She could see some students outside the compartment that had already put on their school robes. She quickly did the same, with an excited feeling in her stomach. She smiled. She was almost there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you guys for the fav's and alerts. I love you for it. And thank you for being so patient. School's been crazy lately. AP History is no joke. (-_-) <strong>

**I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible so plz bear with me. Reviews are welcomed. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sooo so sorry for the delay. School has been stressing me out lately and I just couldn't find time to finish this chapter. So as a gift, I've made it longer than I originally planned. I'll try to keep them about this long from now on. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Everything familiar to you belongs to JKR. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Scorpius and Devin had been keeping to themselves for most of the ride, not really concerned with the older students in the compartment. They themselves had been ignoring the two younger boys as well, but Scorpius couldn't shake the feeling that they were talking about him. He glanced over a few times. The boy looked at him as well, and Scorpius quickly turned his head.

A few moments later, a group of giggling girls who, judging by their robes, Scorpius assumed were Slytherins. They retrieved the girl, and continued along their way down the corridor, leaving the older boy alone. He didn't seem too bothered by this though. Instead, he turned to Scorpius.

"So, you're a Malfoy eh?" He asked.

Scorpius looked at him, surprised. "Umm...yes," he answered hesitantly. "And you are…?" He asked as a second thought. The boy's eyes narrowed, seemingly unimpressed. However, he spoke up anyway.

"I'm Thaddeus Nott, second year." he answered. His tone remained unfriendly, much to Scorpius' surprise. He felt and heard Devin shift next to him, before nudging him in the ribs. Scorpius glanced back at the other boy, who was looking toward Nott distrustfully. Scorpius turned back to the older boy and was shocked to feel the other boy's demeanor change from cold indifference to hostility. Scorpius felt himself try to move away; unsure of what he had done to this boy he had only just met.

His confusion must have shown on his face, because Nott gladly took up the opportunity to explain. "Don't look at me like that _Malfoy_." He practically spat out the name. "How is it that your father and grandfather can get away with murder, while the rest of our families are stuck in Azkaban or dead?"

Scorpius' eyes widened as it all came together in his head. This had to do with the war. Nott's family must have been Death Eaters. It was all clear to Scorpius now, but he was left speechless. He was quite aware of his family's past standings during the war. He also knew that they were never able to be viewed by others in the same prestige. His father had told him that there would be people who would judge him solely by his surname…he just hadn't thought it would be so soon. He hadn't even stepped foot inside the castle….

"What does that have to do with him?" Scorpius heard Devin ask smoothly. His friend was looking at Nott with contempt, the haughty expression returning to his face. Nott looked past Scorpius' shoulder and at Devin. "Sounds like something you need to take up with the Ministry."

"This has nothing to do with you, uh…?"

"Zabini. Devin Zabini."

Nott snorted, not at all impressed by the younger boy. He turned back to Scorpius, who was looking at him apprehensively. He smirked back at him. "Just know this Malfoy, stay out of my way." He quickly removed himself from the compartment. Scorpius raised both eyebrows. He had already made an enemy? He shook his head to himself.

"Hey, don't worry about that." Scorpius turned to look at Devin. The boy gave an encouraging grin. "Come on; let's go find somewhere else to sit, just in case he comes back." He didn't look afraid at all, which Scorpius would have associated with the suggestion. Instead, Devin simply looked annoyed. He seemed to have a confidence that Scorpius knew he didn't possess. But he could already tell that this boy would have his back. He grinned back, and then nodded. Gathering his things, he followed the dark skinned boy down the corridor.

He hardly noticed that Nott and a few other Slytherins entered the compartment, whispering in his direction as they did so. Both boys searched different compartments as they walked down the corridor, checking to see if any of them could hold two more people. Some, Scorpius noticed, were not as full as they had been when he's first gotten on the train. He strolled ahead of Devin, glancing into a few more compartments and then into one particularly full one. He didn't get a chance to get a good look, however, before a very pretty girl with light blonde hair similar to his own stepped out.

"Oh! Excuse me," she exclaimed. He quickly sidestepped out of her way. As a result he was able to get a clear view inside of the compartment she'd just walked out of. His grey eyes almost immediately locked with a pair of light brown ones. Those eyes belonged to a girl his age. She had curly reddish brown hair and a small smattering of freckles along the bridge of her nose. He thought he caught a hint of recognition in her eyes before Devin came up to him.

"What are you looking at? Let's go, someone said there's a place to sit up ahead." Scorpius followed him into the new compartment, which only had a couple of other students in it. They sat back, relaxing a bit. He thought back to the girl he had seen in the other compartment. She had recognized him. But why had she recognized him? He'd never seen her before. Had she known him for similar reasons that Nott had known him?

Scorpius sighed. "My dad said that would happen." Devin nodded, immediately understanding what he was talking about.

"Don't worry about it. He's just a prat. Anyone who judges you based on petty things aren't worth your time. At least, that's what my mum always tells me." Devin shrugged again. They sat in a companionable silence before they noticed more student outside in the corridor with their school robes on. Scorpius looked out the window. It was almost dark now, and he could see the hills getting closer.

"Suppose ought to change into our robes now?" he asked Devin.

"Yeah, we should be close to Hogsmeade Station by now." Both boys pulled on their robes, a calm excitement finally setting in. Scorpius simply watched as the scenery outside the window revealed a small part of the Black Lake and Hogsmeade village.

The train began to slow to a stop at the train station. Scorpius and Devin quickly got up from their seats and exited the train. They could hear the Prefects and Head boys and girls directing the many students on the platform. Scorpius looked around the platform, wondering where the first years were to be directed to. He got his answer in the form of a loud, booming voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, come with me!" He turned to find the source of the voice and gaped at what-or rather, who-he saw. Clearly the giant of a man was over nine feet tall, with black hair, and a thick bushy beard. Scorpius could hear many of the other first years voicing similar things he had been thinking in his head. He looked toward Devin, who stood with his mouth slightly agape, lost for words.

"Come on firs' years, don't be shy," the huge man bellowed warmly. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, and I'll be takin' you all across the lake to the castle. Follow me!" He turned and began to lead the new students toward a wooded trail that Scorpius presumed led to the boats. Hagrid took such large steps that he and many others had to keep up a steady trot so as not to lose sight of him. They quickly came to the shores of the vast Black Lake. It was a placid lake, and not a ripple disturbed its smooth black surface.

Scorpius glanced ahead at the boathouse, and noticed Hagrid speaking to a boy and girl. He recognized the girl as the one he had spotted on the train. She was with a boy with messy jet black hair. He recognized that boy….

"That must be Harry Potter's son," Devin murmured in his ear. Scorpius knew he'd seen him somewhere. He was clearly recognizable, even in the dark.

"They must know Hagrid, then," Scorpius mused. They certainly seemed familiar with each other, even though they both still seemed to be in awe by Hagrid's sheer size.

"Alrigh' now. I'll need fer there to be six or seven of yeh to a boat. Only six or seven!"

The first years all scrambled to the small boats. Scorpius and Devin climbed into one of the first few boats while Hagrid helped any struggling students into their own boats. When all the students were finally crammed into the boats and ready to go, Hagrid climbed into his own larger boat and instructed the first years to push off from the dock. Hagrid pushed off his own boat and soon they were sailing across the vast lake.

Scorpius did his best to keep still in his seat in the boat. He wasn't a very good swimmer, and did not want to fall in. Almost as soon as he thought this, a boat to his right rocked dangerously. Some of the kids in it yelped, calming down as Hagrid warned them to sit still. They obeyed without protest.

It didn't take long for them to reach the boathouse on the castle grounds. Devin and Scorpius helped each other out of the boat, then proceeded to help two other students out of their boat. Hagrid led them up to the castle. There was a quiet chatter amongst the other first years, but Scorpius found that he couldn't join in. He was much too excited. The group approached the huge castle doors and Hagrid pushed them open to reveal the Entrance Hall. However, he led them instead to a small room off to the side of the entryway.

"Yeh'll all wait here fer a professor to come and get yeh," said Hagrid. With a warm smile, he exited the room. It was quiet for a moment, until some students began addressing the black haired boy Scorpius had noticed earlier.

"You're really Harry Potter's son? What's your name?" asked a small blond boy.

"Yes. And my name is Albus." The black haired boy responded nervously.

Scorpius perked up immediately. He was named after Albus Dumbledore? He watched as Albus was bombarded with questions.

"What's your dad like?" asked one small girl.

"You're named after Albus Dumbledore, aren't you?" Another boy asked eagerly.

Scorpius watched the boys face. He looked exasperated at all the questions, trying his best to answer each one. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a man of average height. He had brown hair and slightly crooked front teeth. He grinned at the students before introducing himself.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom, and I will be your Herbology teacher. Now,in a few moments you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. I'll return when we are ready for you." He glanced around at some of the more disheveled students and added humorously, "Try to look a little more presentable, yeah?" He exited shortly after.

A few of the girls immediately started fussing with their robes and hair. Scorpius himself didn't really care what he looked like, although he did try to smooth out a few wrinkles in his robes as well.

Professor Longbottom returned. "Come along, we're ready for you now." Scorpius and the other student quieted down and followed their Professor out of the small room. Scorpius could feel the excitement of everyone around him as they entered the Great Hall. It was huge and brightly lit. He glanced around in awe at the four large tables filled with students. Many of the older students looked at all the newcomers in welcome. He saw someone in front of him pointing at the ceiling and looked up himself. There were thousands of floating candles and above them was a clear starry sky.

"It's enchanted," he told Devin. "It's supposed to mirror the night sky outside." Devin nodded knowingly, his head turning every which way, trying to take it all in.

Scorpius looked up ahead towards the long table on a platform. It seated all of the teachers and staff. At the very center sat the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Directly in front of her was a stool. On it sat an old, worn, and shabby looking hat. They stopped in front of the stool at the head of all four tables. Professor Longbottom addressed them once again.

"Now, let the sorting begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Please, PLEASE review! I worked my butt off trying to get this all together. I had to refer to the books a couple times, too. So please REVIEW. I'll try to have the next chapt. up ASAP.**

**P.S. Also, make sure to tell your friends about my story, if it isnt too much to ask. ;) Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Finally posted this chapter. Sorry if it took a minute. And thank you to all that faved/alerted/reviewed the story. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot & a few character. Everything else belongs to JKR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

All the nerves seemed to return to the first years at once. Many looked at the hat nervously, and Scorpius figured they were thinking similar thoughts that he was. Which house he would be put in was at the forefront of his jitters. Although he knew his father had said he didn't care which house he was put into, Scorpius wondered if he had just said that to make him feel better.

Professor Longbottom unrolled a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, take a seat on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head," he instructed. Alexander, William!"

A small boy with black hair moved forward, looking as though he was trying to gain his composure. He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. There was a moment of silence before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A table to Scorpius' right broke out into cheers as William joined them.

"Boot, Timothy!" A boy with short brown hair went up to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" The table on the far left cheered this time.

"Burrow, Arianna!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Burtock, Travis!"

"SLYTHERIN!" The table second to the left erupted into cheers, greeting their new housemate. This was the first boy to be sorted into Slytherin so far. Scorpius looked around. There were still many more first years to go through. It seemed to him as though it would take forever to finally get to his name.

"Cartwell, Eleanor" was the first new Gryffindor, and the table directly behind Scorpius exploded with claps and cheers. Two more students went to Hufflepuff, about three students went to Gryffindor and three students each went to Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

A boy, "Dodge, Justin" took a few minutes before being sorted into Hufflepuff. Another boy, "Finnigan, Ian" was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Grey, Cecily!" A pretty girl with a long braided plait was sorted into Ravenclaw. More names were called, and the list was finally approaching the M's.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius was sure he could hear a few mutterings from behind him. Swallowing nervously, he ignored them and approached the stool. Professor Longbottom smiled encouragingly as he did so. Scorpius sat down and quickly placed the hat over his blond head.

"Well, well," a voice whispered in his ear. "A Malfoy, I see. Not at all what I expected, however. A bit different from your father and grandfather." Scorpius could only listen as the hat continued to analyze him. "Very intelligent, that much is clear. Strong willed, hard working and a desire to prove yourself, hmm…? Not at all as easy as I would have expected. But I think I know where to put you…"

_Um, excuse me?_ Scorpius thought. _But, I think I'd like to be in Slytherin. _

"Really, now? And why is that?" asked the hat.

_Well, because my mum and dad were both in Slytherin and…I want to prove everyone wrong; that not all Slytherins are bad. That we can have good qualities too_, Scorpius thought.

The hat chuckled. "You sound very much like Astoria. But are you sure? It would seem fit for you to be in Ravenclaw."

_No. I have to be in Slytherin_, Scorpius thought stubbornly. He knew some part of him had made up his mind about which house he wanted to be in the day his father had told him how he could be treated because of his family. It was a stubborn streak he knew he inherited from his mother.

The hat chuckled once more. "If you're sure then—SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius hopped off the stool, smiling a little. He approached the Slytherin table. Many of the other students were clapping and cheering for him. However, he did notice a few of them, especially Nott, were not too enthused. Scorpius didn't really care at that moment. He was just happy that'd he'd be in the house his mother and father had been in. He sat down next to Travis Burtock and shook hands with him politely. He'd just have to deal with Nott and any others later.

XXXX

Albus watched Scorpius Malfoy join the Slytherins. It had taken almost a whole minute before he was finally sorted. His father had told him about the Malfoys before; how they were originally against the good side in the war, but by the end, they didn't fully support the dark side anymore. He gazed at the whole Slytherin table and his nervousness returned. What if really was sorted into Slytherin? His father had told him that the hat would take his choice into consideration, but what if it didn't?

He looked up to the High Table and caught eyes with Hagrid. The large man smiled and waved, and Albus waved back. He heard a few more names called before—

"Potter, Albus!" Albus sighed, and felt Rose nudge him encouragingly. He stepped up to the stool and could hear a few whispers among his fellow first years. He sat down and placed the hat on his head.

"Ah, another Potter I see," a voice whispered into Albus' ear. "Hmm…interesting. A bit different from your brother, I see. You are intelligent. Yes, that much is obvious. There is bravery there, much like a Gryffindor. There is also loyalty as well. Not exactly enough cunning to be in Slytherin, however."

Albus sighed with relief; he wouldn't be put in Slytherin.

"I heard that," the hat commented. "Your father didn't want to be in Slytherin either, although he would have done well there," the hat added thoughtfully.

_Well, where do you think I would be most fit?_ Albus asked.

"Hmm? Well, you are eager to learn, as I have stated before. You are hard working as well, and there is plenty of courage that dwells within your heart. I think I know the best fit for you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers and whistles erupted from the Gryffindor table. Albus hopped off the stool and walked over to the table. He could see James and Fred clapping hard for him, as well as all his other cousins, who took up most of the Gryffindor table. Albus smiled and waved at them, before turning around to look at the High Table. He could see Hagrid still clapping, and Professor McGonagall nodding approvingly. He smiled to himself, glad that he'd been sorted into the house most of his family was in. He only wondered which house Rose would be sorted into.

XXXX

The number of first years quickly dwindled to a few. Rose was glad Albus had been sorted into Gryffindor. She knew it had been worrying him which house he was going to be sorted in. She stood next to Emily now, and they both waited for their names to be called. "Tate, Robin," a skinny boy with blonde hair was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then Emily was called.

Emily smiled nervously at Rose before going to the stool. There was a short pause before the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Rose clapped loudly for the shy girl. Then it was her turn.

"Weasley, Rose!" Rose strode up to the stool, feeling a little jittery. She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"What do we have here? _Another_ Weasley? Well, I see that you are different from most of your relatives. You possess a very sharp mind, like your mother. I also detect a bit of a stubborn streak as well," the hat chuckled.

_Yes, well, I guess I got that from my Dad_, Rose thought.

"Yes, indeed," the hat replied. "You are also very hard working and loyal. And also a bit cunning. Hmm, a very interesting combination. You have attributes for all of the houses, but you intelligence and courage shine above anything else. A difficult choice, I see."

_Well, my dad said he'd disinherit me if I wasn't in Gryffindor, but I think he was just teasing. And I do kind of want to be in Gryffindor with everyone else…_

"You value family over much else, not something I encounter much with students. I can tell you'd do anything to help if any of them were in need."

_Yes, of course I would_, Rose thought. _But, it's up to you to put me where you think I belong._

"Yes, however my opinion isn't the only one that matters," the hat said pointedly. Rose thought about this. Did that mean she could choose? She wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor was always her first choice.

"I see you've decided. You'll do well in either house, so I guess it'll have to be—GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose hopped off the stool and sat down next to Albus at the Gryffindor table. Her family cheered her on the loudest, and she smiled at them all.

"I almost thought you were going to be sorted into Ravenclaw," Albus said.

"I almost did too," Rose said back. "But I guess I had more Gryffindor qualities than Ravenclaw." She gave a noncommittal shrug.

"You were up there for almost two minutes, you know." Surprised to hear that, Rose raised her eyebrows at her cousin.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Albus said. "That's why I thought you might get sorted somewhere else."

"Hunh." Rose hadn't realized she'd been up there that long. She looked back at the last student to be sorted, "Zabini, Devin." He was finally sorted into Slytherin after a long pause. The Slytherin tabled clapped for him.

Neville, or Professor Longbottom, as Rose figured she should call him at school, rolled up the long piece of parchment and took the Sorting Hat away. As he did so, Rose's stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry eh, Rose?" Albus asked teasingly.

"Yes! Very!" Emily, who had heard her response, giggled softly.

"I think we're all hungry," she said, glancing at the empty gold plates.

Professor McGonagall had gotten to her feet. She gave the students a warm smile. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! And to our older students, welcome back. Now, let the banquet begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have my reasons for putting Scorpius, Albus and Rose into the houses that they are in. You'll see how all that plays out later on.<strong>

**Anyway, since I'm out of school for Thanksgiving break, I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days, at least by the end of the week.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. Constructive feedback is encouraged. Thanks guys. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Looks around nerously* Hey! Here is the next, probably much awaited, chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just borrowing some characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **6**

"…Now, let the feast begin!"

Albus glanced down at the once empty table. It was covered in foods of all kind: giant bowls of potatoes—mashed and roasted, piles of rolls, roast beef, chicken, various meat pies, steak, pork and lamb chops, peas, carrots, and gravies of different varieties. Albus had never seen so much food in front of him all at one time, although Christmas with his entire family came pretty close.

Albus quickly began to pile food onto his plate, starting with his favorite, steak and kidney pie. He filled his plate with a bit of everything, and was about to dig in when he was interrupted by someone calling his name. He looked up to see James had moved down next to him.

"Congratulations Al," he said, mussing Albus' hair in the process. "I knew you'd be in Gryffindor."

Albus took a small bite of pie, thinking about how he could have just as easily been in any other house. He then wrinkled his nose at his older brother.

"If you were so sure I'd be in Gryffindor, then why did you keep teasing me about being in Slytherin?"

James feigned shock. "Why, I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to tease you aren't I?" He shook his head as though Albus didn't understand, which garnered a few laughs from some students within earshot.

"He's right you know," Fred interjected. He had been sitting across from James and next to Roxanne. "Do you know how much I wish Roxy here were younger than me? We'd have such a good time." He smiled cheekily as his twin nudged him in the ribs.

Rose decided to cut in just then. "I think you'd be the one having the most fun in that situation," she said.

"Thank you, Rose. Good to know I have someone on my side," said Roxanne. The small group laughed before turning their attentions back to their food. As they did so, Albus noticed the many ghosts of the castle zoomed around overhead, greeting students as they went.

"Which one is the Gryffindor house ghost?" Emily asked. Rose and Albus looked about; looking for the one they knew was called Nearly Headless Nick.

"That would be me." Most of the Gryffindor first years turned their heads around toward the voice. A ghost with a ruffed collar floated behind Emily. She jumped a bit, not expecting him to be behind her. "Hello." He said, smiling wide. "Looking forward to your first year?" Many of them nodded, looking interested in seeing their first ghost.

"Um, I don't mean to pry but…what do you mean, 'nearly headless'?" The boy named Ian Finnigan asked. The ghost looked a little annoyed at the question, but showed them anyway. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head to the side. Albus heard Emily squeak among a few gasps. Rose shuddered next to him. He wasn't very pleased with the sight before him either. It looked as though Nick's head was attached only by a thin piece of skin. He quickly put his head back into place.

"Whoa," said Ian, who had twisted his face into a grimace. "I see now." He averted his eyes back to his plate.

Nick, seeing their reactions, smiled amusedly. He then bid them a nod of good-bye before moving down the table to some other students.

Albus continued with his food, until he felt that he could eat no more. Then the remains of the foods on everyone's plates disappeared, leaving the golden plates empty, as though they had never been touched. A moment later, the desserts appeared…

XXXX

Scorpius watched as the desserts magically appeared in front of him. There were more desserts than he thought he'd ever seen in his life. There were pies, ice cream, fruit tarts, pudding, Jell-O, and an assortment of fruits. Scorpius spooned some trifle onto his plate. By now the other new Slytherins were concentrating less on their food and more on introducing themselves. Scorpius nodded his acknowledgement to the sandy haired boy name Travis Burtock, who was sitting across from him, and shook hands with another boy Zachary Sloper. A few girls also introduced themselves: Cassandra Crane, Bridget Harper, and Priscilla Davis.

Scorpius and Devin chatted with them, and talk turned towards their families.

"I'm a half-blood," said Devin. "My mum is a half-blood and my dad is a pure-blood." He stated this proudly, not caring that he wasn't a full blooded wizard. Most of the first years didn't seem to care.

Sloper nodded. "Yes, I'm a half-blood too. My mum's a muggle though." He stated this in a seemingly calm matter, but Scorpius could tell by the sharp look in his eyes that he was daring anyone to judge him about his heritage.

"What about you, Malfoy?" asked Travis, trying to diffuse the tension.

Scorpius looked at the boy, surprised. He would have thought that anyone would automatically guess that he was a pure-blood. Then again, he thought, how could they possibly know. They could only guess. "I'm a pure-blood." He answered. The others nodded and moved on to the next first year, but Scorpius wasn't paying them much attention. Instead, he looked around at the others. He could see a few second years chatting. One of them, he noticed, was the girl that had been talking to Nott on the train. Almost as soon as he thought this, Scorpius noticed Nott staring at him in disdain. The other boy sneered at him before turning back to one of his friends.

"Oi, Scorpius!" Scorpius snapped out of his thoughts. Devin was looking at him curiously.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, what classes do you think are going to be most interesting?"

"Oh, um…" The two boys chatted for the rest of the feast until the desserts disappeared from the tables as well. The Headmistress gave a few start-of-term notices, and then sent the students off to bed.

"First years, come with me," the Slytherin Prefect called over the now noisy Great Hall. He was a tall boy with short blond hair, and introduced himself as Jake Fletcher. He led the first years out of the Great Hall and through a door off the main hallway. They descended some stairs, then preceded along a long dark corridor, lit only by periodic torches. They walked for a while, and Scorpius noticed that it was getting colder as they went further down beneath the castle. Just when, Scorpius was feeling like they would never get to their common room, Jake stopped in front of a stretch of bare, grey wall. The wall had a rough stony texture, lit by the two torches perched on either side of the wall. Jake stepped up to the wall and said:

"_Vis vires_!"

The wall slid open to reveal a large room with a low, vaulted ceiling. It wasn't a bright room, mostly because the only windows in the common room only faced the blackness of the lake outside. However, an elaborate iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, providing lamp-light. Scorpius glanced around. A large fire place with a silvery marble mantelpiece; wooden chairs and stone benches all had green cushions. There were also two emerald green couches. Everything was very stately, adorned in some way, with green and silver.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common. Girls' dormitory is to your far left. Boys will follow me to your dormitories. You'll find that your things have already been brought in."

Scorpius glanced toward an ornate door with a snake carved on it. Jake led them up three steps and into a small corridor with doorways on each side. He led the boys to one marked for first years and they all filed in. Upon sight of the seven large four-poster beds, exhaustion finally settled over Scorpius. He approached the bed that his trunk were sitting next to, and sat down on it.

He looked around and noticed that Devin had already started to unpack his trunk. Stretching, Scorpius began to do the same.

"That was a good feast, wasn't it?" Devin asked casually.

Scorpius grunted in agreement. "Yeah. I think that was the most I've ever eaten in one sitting."

Devin chuckled. "Me too. Although, there was that one Christmas where my grandmother tried to get me to eat every dish on the table. I don't think I ate anything until dinner the next day."

"I think everyone has at least one Christmas like that," Scorpius said in amusement. He disrobed and dressed in his gray flannel pajamas, then crawled into the large bed. It was almost as comfortable as his bed back home. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

XXXX

The odd greenish lights emitting from the tiny windows in the Slytherin common room were the only indication that it was daylight outside. Inside the first year boys' dorm, the dim lights brightened the room fractionally, illuminating the sleeping faces of Scorpius' dorm mates.

Scorpius roused himself out of his sleep, finding that he was the only one of them awake so far. It slowly dawned on him that today would be his first official day at Hogwarts. He smiled to himself and got out of bed preparing for breakfast. Devin was also up by the time Scorpius had finished dressing himself.

"Morning Devin."

Devin stretched, almost fully dressed but obviously still tired. "G'Morning." Both boys greeted their dorm mates politely, then filed out when Devin was ready to go.

The common room was alive now, with some of the other students milling about in clusters. Scorpius looked about, taking in the room as it appeared in daylight. The bluish-green light filtered in from the larger windows along the back wall. Scorpius realized in awe that outside the window was the bottom of the lake!

He gazed out at the slightly altered view of the lake scene. It was mostly seaweed and other plant life, although he was sure he saw vague movements within the plants. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

"Oi, Scorpius! Come on, I'm hungry," Devin called. "You can gawk at all of this later."

"Right, sorry."

The two set off, exiting their common room and following the corridor that they had traveled along yesterday. Scorpius didn't quite remember there being so many twists and turns, and at first he thought they might have taken a wrong turn. But eventually they found their way to the Entrance Hall and swiftly walked over to the Slytherin table laden with breakfast foods.

As Scorpius sipped his pumpkin juice, he awaited his Head of House and potions teacher, Professor Turpin, to give him his timetable.

"I'm just ready to see what these classes are like," Scorpius said offhandedly, speaking more to himself than anyone else.

Devin responded, however. "Are you? I'm more interested in potions really. You know, learning how to make poisons and antidotes and things like that."

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, that and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

At that time, Turpin came up behind them, handing them their schedules before moving along the table to some other students. Scorpius quickly scanned his timetable. Their first class would be Charms, then Transfiguration.

"Looks like we have Charms first, Devin." Scorpius said, scanning over Devin's timetable. They were both exactly the same.

"Yeah, looks like it. Come on, we've got to go get our books." With that, the two boys headed back down to their common room to retrieve their school bags, then preceded to head up to the Charms classroom. It wasn't easy to find, however.

Hogwarts was a lot bigger than Scorpius could have ever imagined. There was the Grand Staircase, in which some of the stairs changed at random. There were also doorways that led to nowhere, unhelpful talking painting, vacant classrooms, and secret hallways that led you right back to where they started. Scorpius was just hoping that he wouldn't be late on his first day.

They eventually made it to the Charms classroom on the Third Floor just as the late bell started to ring. Scorpius noticed that they would be having that particular class with the Ravenclaws. He followed Devin and his other classmates into the classroom where they sat down and were addressed by a pretty woman with long brown hair twisted into a braid. She had a light, friendly face; but her eyes scanned each and every new student. Scorpius immediately knew that she was not to be messed with.

"Hello first years!" she said enthusiastically. "I am Professor Whittle, and I will be teaching you the art of Charms. The mastering of charmwork is essential to performing the greater parts of magic." With that, she hovered a large stack of books on her desk and made them dance around in the air over her students' heads. She then placed them down on her desk, sitting neatly as they had been before.

Some of the students clapped politely after the little display and settled into excited low chattering. Scorpius had observed Professor Whittle's intricate hand movements during her example and knew that it would take time to master even Charms.

"Alright now, settle down. And take out some parchment for notes," instructed Whittle. Disappointed groans erupted from the students, including Scorpius. He had hoped that they would start the practical part of the class.

"Disappointed?" asked Whittle amusedly. "Well I'm sorry. But you'll have to master the theoretical part of Charms before you start with all the foolish wand waving." She then returned back to the board and began her lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you like? I know it took me much longer than I promised. I am sooo sorry. I've had a really busy holiday and such. I'll be returning to school soon, so the next chapter won't be up for at least a few weeks. So please R&amp;R!<strong>

**P.S. I know our Gryffindors haven't had much uh, screen time. But don't fret, we'll be seeing more of them next chapter. Thanks and see ya!**


End file.
